It relates more particularly to a motorized hinge mechanism connecting one part of the seat to another part of the seat, for example a backrest to a seat part.
In the known prior art, such motorized hinges comprise a DC motor, reduction gearing, and a hypocycloid mechanism, one of its side plates being connected for example to the backrest and the other side plate connected for example to the seat part. The rotational speeds of such motors are fairly high, which requires very high reduction ratios and raises noise issues concerning the motor operation. In addition, the size and weight of such motors are significant.
There is therefore a need for motor-reduction gear combinations which allow reducing the noise and/or size and/or weight.